paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: The Return of Blade (Final Story Until Summer)
BrownBack3948 Presents A Mighty Pups Charged Up Story PAW Patrol: The Return of Blade Starring Noah Crystalline Blade Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Tuck Ella Chompy Ryder Mayor Humdinger Ladybird Harold Mayor Goodway Chickaletta Carlos Jake Adventure Bay Residents Day 1: Blade Returns! (At Blade's Castle) Blade: Its a good thing I survived the explosion, but Noah, oh he SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! (He looks at one of his paws) Blade: I need an upgrade. (Blade constructs a red laser paw, then he cuts his paw off, then puts on the laser paw) Blade: Now this, will get me to possess him! (At the lookout) Noah: (gasps) I just had a vision. Crystalline: What kind? Noah: He's back. A possessive pup being. Crystalline: Blade? Noah: Blade. Blade: (voice in distance) Yep, you can say that again! Noah: He's here Blade: If I were you I would... (They see Blade holding a bomb) Noah and Crystalline: DUCK!! (They duck, then Blade throws the bomb and it explodes the lookout, then Noah and Crystalline fly out the lookout) Blade: Hahahahahah! I never knew your suits were explosion resistant! Noah: They are. Crystalline: How are you alive anyway? Blade: Oh you know I survived the explosion. NOW HAND ME NOAH, OR BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD! Crystalline: NO! Blade: Okay then. (Blade then shoots Crystalline with his laser) Noah: Crystalline! Blade: You're next. Noah: Oh no you... (Then, Blade shoots Noah with the laser as well, but Noah tries his best to resist the laser) Noah: Need........to blast..............the laser..................BACK! Blade: Try all you want. BUT YOU WILL FAIL! (Blade shoots the laser harder, which makes Noah collapse) Blade: Ha Ha! Told you. You would never win. (Then Blade flies off) (When the other pups returned) Chase: Hey Noah, we.......... Noah? Tuck: What.......the heck? Skye: What happened to them? Ryder: Put them in mental care. Marshall: On it. Day 2: Noah Gets Snatched (Both Noah and Crystalline wake up) Noah: (gasps) Oh my goodness! What happened? Crystalline: I don't know. Did we just get knocked out? Noah: Maybe. Come on let's go. Crystalline: I might just stay here. Noah: Okay. (Noah walked outside, but then someone stole him!) (Later) Ryder: Hey Crystalline, how you feeling? Crystalline: Not good (strains) I can't even walk now because of Blade. Ryder: Woah woah woah! Blade? Crystalline: He's back. Ryder: Stay here. No job is too big, no Mighty Pup is too small. (Ryder calls the pups) Ryder: Mighty Pups, to the lookout. Pups: Ryder needs us. (All the pups enter safely without any mishaps) Marshall: Wait, this happened last time without any mishaps. Chase: Yeah, by the way, where's Noah? (All the pups look around) Rocky: This reminds me of the time when Marshall left the lookout. (After that) Chase: Mighty Pups, ready for Mighty action Ryder sir! Ryder: Glad to hear it, wait, where's Noah? Rocky: Maybe we should call him. Ryder: Good idea Rocky. (Ryder tries to call Noah, but his pup tag isn't working) Ryder: Hmm, it isn't working. (Then, they hear some thuds) Ryder: Pups, let's go. (They run outside the lookout to see what was making those thud sounds but then...) Ryder: Wait pups, stop. (They see Blade holding Noah by the neck and his laser paw by his head) Blade: You move a muscle and he is DEAD! Chase: (whispers) Ryder, what do we do, Blade is literally holding Noah hostage! Ryder: (whispers) Don't worry, I have a plan. Skye: Blade, I'm asking you politely to let Noah go, and leave us be. Blade: Not a chance. I'm just gonna possess him again. Ryder: Blade, why are you doing this? Blade: I wanted to do this since I survived the explosion. Once you weren't looking, I snatched Noah. So just move a PAW AND YOU WILL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM! Zuma: Dude, let go of him! Blade: I said no. Crystalline: (voice in distance) Let.....him....GO! Blade: What the... (Crystalline shoots Blade with her Crystal Blaster) Blade: AGH! WHO DID THAT?! (Then, Blade lets go of Noah) Crystalline: Noah! Noah: Wait, you're healed? Crystalline: Yeah. Blade: Great. Now the girl is here. GET READY FOR THE FINAL FIGHT. YOU ONLY HAVE TWO DAYS TO GET READY! SEE YA! (Then, Blade flies off) Noah: Final, what does he mean by final? Ryder: I don't know. But we need some extra backup. Day 3: Extra Backup 1 Ryder: Mighty Pups, to the Mighty Jet! (Then, they fly to Jake's Mountain) Ryder: Alright Crystalline, you're going for Everest. Crystalline: It's time to get Crystal clear! (Then Crystalline skydives out the Mighty Jet, then opens her parachute) Crystalline: Alright, Now I need to find Everest. Everest: (voice in distance) Hey there. Crystalline: Everest? Everest: Yeah, it's me. Crystalline: Okay, it's so good I found you cause we need your help. Everest: Okay sure! What for? Crystalline: Okay so, I'm not sure you know this pup named Blade who possessed Noah last time, and then He was gonna drop a whole bomb on Adventure Bay. So maybe you could freeze him a couple of times? Everest: I'll do everything in my power to destroy this being. Crystalline: Alright, good. Day 4: Extra Backup 2 Ryder: Alright, Noah and Chompy, you two are gonna get Tracker. Noah: Alright Chompy, let's go. (Chompy barks) (Then, they both skydive out the Mighty Jet, and open their parachutes) Noah: Alright Chompy, all we gotta do is find Tracker. Tracker: Did somebody call my name? Noah: Oh hey Tracker! Tracker: Hi Noah and Chompy! What brings you to the jungle? Noah: We need your help. There's this pup named Blade who possessed me. And now he wants to possess me again. Tracker: Alright, my Vine Whip is sure to get him. Noah: Good. Day 5: The Final Fight Ryder: Okay. I invented these new suits for you pups. Noah: We actually look good in these suits Crystalline: Maybe this will be our final fight. Its time we end this once and for all. (Then, they drive to where Blade is) Noah: Alright, Blade should be appearing right about... All except Noah: NOW! (Blade blasts them with a grenade, which sends them flying) Blade: Hahahahaha, you guys are WEAK! Noah: That's where you're wrong! Blade: There is nothing you can do to stop me Noah! Noah: Oh yeah? (Noah pins Blade on the ground and Noah holds his gold paws above his head) Noah: You think I'm weak? I'm not weak, I am a highly trained PAW Patrol member. Blade: Okay then. (Blade blasts Noah off him) Blade: Turns out I have some backup. Crystalline: Backup? (Mayor Humdinger, Ladybird, and Harold show up) Ladybird: Oh look, it's the Mighty Pups. Harold: Great, I have a device to take their powers. Mayor Humdinger: And I have the power to be strong. Noah: Don't worry, I called in some backup myself. (The Adventure Bay Residents, Jake, Carlos, Mayor Goodway with Chickaletta and Katie show up) Mayor Humdinger: Uhhh, yeah you're on your own Blade. (Then all of them run away) Blade: That's alright, I don't need any help. I'm even stronger than them. Noah: Gold Beam! (Noah shoots his Gold Beam at Blade) Blade: OW. FIRE BLASTER! (Blade tries to shoot fire at Noah but then... Everest: Time to fight fire with Ice. (Everest uses her ice breath to freeze the fire) Blade: WAIT, HOW CAN YOU FREEZE FIRE?! Everest: Its a trick I learned and the fire won't melt the ice. Blade: OH COME ON! (Blade shoots everyone except for Noah and Crystalline) Blade: I'm keeping you two alive. Noah: Crystalline, he may be outnumbered but he's still overpowered. Ryder: Noah and Crystalline, bump paws. Crystalline: Umm, okay? (Noah and Crystalline bump paws, which charges them up) Both: Woah! Blade: What do you have, to stop me Noah? (Noah and Crystalline start to levitate) Noah: ME AND MY SISTER! (Noah and Crystalline both shoot Blade with their energy blast) Blade: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Then, Blade explodes which sends Noah and Crystalline flying) Later: Its All Over Now (Later in the hospital, Noah and Crystalline both wake up) Noah: Ugh my head, w...what just happened? Crystalline: (strains) I.......think we just destroyed Blade. (Then, Ryder walls in) Ryder: Hey pups. Noah: Hey Ryder. Crystalline: Where are the rest of the pups? Ryder: There back at the lookout. Noah: Agh, what happened to us? Ryder: You were involved in a tragic accident. Noah: We did it. We.........destroyed........Blade. (Then, Noah fades away) Crystalline: (gasps) Noah! Ryder: Don't worry. He's waiting for you. Crystalline: Wait what? (Crystalline fades away also) Ryder: You both have been such good pups. Credits Directed by: BrownBack3948 Published by BrownBack3948 Assistant: Crash Boomer X Cast Noah Crystalline Blade Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Tuck Ella With Crash Boomer X's pup: Chompy And Ryder Post Credit Scene starring Noah and Crystalline Noah: Well that was a sad ending, but that doesn't mean I'm actually dead. Crystalline: Sometime in the summer we'll be back Noah: Who knows, what if this isn't BrownBack3948's last story. Crystalline: We're happy we got to do everything we wanted to do before we faded. Noah: Alright, let's go Crystalline. Crystalline: Yeah Lets go play! Thank You Crash Boomer X Thank you Crash Boomer X for letting me use Chompy. Did I forget to mention? This was gonna be my last story until summer. I just wanna say thank you Thank you for staying. Goodbye Now until Summer Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Evil Pups